The accessory usually called a “scrunchie,” for which a tubular decoration main body made of a sheet body of fabric, lace, or the like is disposed in a contracted state around a ring-shaped core made of a cord-like body having a rubber-like elastic body, is placed in hair or placed around a wrist like a bracelet for enjoyment, and has been popularized also among elementary and junior high school students in recent years.
Also, among elementary and junior high school students, there has been a boom in hand-making original accessories, and there has been provided, for example, a device with which an original badge can be made using a photo or illustration of user's choice (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: JP2004-41309 A